


Superpower Potions Lab

by yuminie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Friendship, M/M, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-15 13:31:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15414030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuminie/pseuds/yuminie
Summary: Chanyeol and Yixing have their own science lab where they create superpower potions.  Once drank, the drinker will have a unique and strong superpower.  Until one day… everything goes wrong.  (Superpower crackhead au)





	1. Yixing and Chanyeol mess up

**Author's Note:**

> crackhead au with only a tiny bit of angst! enjoy!

********SUPERPOWER POTIONS LAB RULES********  
1\. Never create potions out of unethical purposes.  
2\. Never use potions on others out of malicious intent.  
3\. Never discuss potions or the components of potions with anyone outside the lab.  
4\. NEVER create potions that disobey the law of life and death.

The last rule was written in bold red letters, entirely different from the delicate, neat writing before. 

Holding a rag, Chanyeol carefully cleans the surface of the small rule board, observing the words that have been there for so long.

“Professor,” He stops, sighing to himself in the empty room, his eyes staring past the board, as if he was talking to someone beyond it. “What happened back then?”

### Chapter 1

“I’ve got it!”

Letting out a sigh of relief, the black haired man in a pure white lab coat pulls back from the lab bench as he straightens his collar, a silvery potion lying where he just finished. It’s a rather small flask, merely the size of an adult’s thumb, the silver substance inside swirls like a small whirlwind as the man picks up the flask, examining it carefully under the bright light.

“You did it again!! I knew you were a genius, Yixing!” Cheers and congratulating words erupt from the chair in the far corner of the lab as a red haired man rushes to check out the new potion, sending the newspaper he was flipping through just now flying. “How did you finish it in such short time? I thought it wasn’t going to be finished until next week! And to think you studied literature in uni… what a waste of your scientific brain.”

The black haired man-Yixing-gives a dimpled smile as he puts down the flask, beaming in his lab partner’s direction. “This is the power of magic, Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol rolled his eyes comically, Yixing snorts at his reaction. For some reason, Yixing, the talented and genius lab director believes in magic. “You know that’s not true buddy, it’s obviously because of the contents! For example, _WIND_ , which was created last week, is only ‘magical’ because of the combination of helium and…”

Yixing cuts him off with a defeated sigh. “Of course I know that, Yeol… please let me live. Anyways, you are the one with a chemistry degree in here. Let the literature man be.” Shooing Chanyeol away from the lab bench as he cleaned up, Yixing delicately pulled out a smaller flask, pouring half of the newly created potion inside. “And stop scowling.”

Chanyeol gave another scowl, knowing Yixing, if he kept this topic up, the endless debate of magic verses science would start again, marking the start of WW3. Swiftly moving to the corner of the lab, he gazes out of the window as Yixing moves equipments here and there, already used to the clinking and thumping, Chanyeol’s eyes wander absentmindedly to the black ceiling.

This lab was passed on to him by his professor in Uni, who was very close with Chanyeol. Five years ago, the young professor started researching about superpowers with his friends in this lab, finally discovering a way to create potions that, when drank, will grant the drinker a specific type of superpower. No one knew about these potions except of members of the lab and Chanyeol, who was the brightest student of the professor and participated in some of the research. The professor planned to use these potions to help people with diseases or natural disasters, making a public announcement once the research was fully completed. Sadly, something went wrong with one potion, causing an explosion in the lab, which destroyed all the potions and killed all the members, only Chanyeol, who was on summer vacation at that time survived. When he got back, all was left were the empty lab and a few research notes from the professor, which was directly given to him by the professor’s orders. Chanyeol decided to take up the research with Yixing, who was his co-president of the chemistry club in uni, to continue working on superpower potions.

“Hey Yixing.” Chanyeol flicked his attention back. “What are you going to name this one? It has the power of teleportation, right? How about _TARDIS_?”

“No, Yeol, I’m not invading copyrights. Its name will be _SHUTTLE_.” Yixing replied fondly as if he was naming his child, Chanyeol mutters “lame” in the background. “Besides being able to teleport the owner, if spilled on objects, the objects could be teleported as well. There are still some glitches with it that I’ll work on tomorrow. I’m going to leave the flasks here.” 

Watching Yixing safely storing the potions on the big bookshelf which they nicknamed “Wall of Superpowers”, Chanyeol admired his partner’s hard work. “You know what…” He began, “To celebrate this great day, let’s go have a drink at Black Pearl. My treat.”

“Why not? As long as you pay, I’m all for it.” Yixing joked, straightening up and closing the case. “Oh no… my coat’s stuck… give me a sec.”

Chanyeol was already packing up. “You wanna call the guys? I know Jongdae is free today, Sehun is still at school, though. Shame.”

“Sehun is not even legal to drink.” Yixing hits Chanyeol lightly on the head, earning a “sorry sorry sorry” from the later. “But sure, you call Jongdae, and I’ll ask Kris.” He quickly gets out his phone, flipping through the contacts. “Let’s go!”

“Last one there is an asshole!” Chanyeol cackles as he rushes out of the lab, not even bothering to take of his lab coat, slightly bumping into the bookshelf as he ran. Yixing sprints after him. The two scientists were yelling and laughing loudly as they exited the lab, rushing downstairs like high school students. The lab door closes with a heavy thud, causing the entire room to shudder.

With a sharp noise, the newly invented _SHUTTLE_ topples off its shelf, and shatters on the floor, spilling its contents on the foot of the Wall of Superpowers.

Bright, silver light engulfs the lab.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxx

 

“WHAT THE HELL!!!!!!!”

Chanyeol was suddenly not drowsy anymore, jerked to awareness by Yixing’s desperate cry. Looking around, he came to the conclusion that Yixing was merely drunk and yelling randomly like drunken people always do, then his shuffled into the lab, his gaze landing on the far side of the room.

“Holy shit…”

The Wall of Superpowers was gone, entirely gone, without a trace, as if it has never been there before. Chanyeol felt a sinking feeling in his stomach as he turned to Yixing. 

“What did you do to it? This is not funny man!”

“How am I supposed to know?” Yixing, who was always calm and friendly, wails back at Chanyeol. “Where are my babies?? Who took them??!”

“Where is our Wall of Superpowers?” Chanyeol points to the spot where the bookshelf used to be, his voice desperate and incredulous. “Now we are walless!”

“That’s not the point you dumbass!” Yixing retorts angrily. He walks nearer to the empty spot, taking deep breaths and trying to calm himself down. “By the way, since the whole bookshelf vanished but my wallet, which I left on the lab bench didn’t, I don’t think it’s a burglar. Who would steal weird looking substances?”

“I don’t know… maybe geeks or crackhead uni students.” Chanyeol was confused, but he still tries to make sense of the chaotic situation. “Also, we were only gone for like an hour, there’s like nobody in the neighborhood.”

“This is a mess… oh!” Yixing suddenly swoops down, picking up something. It was a small round object, as Chanyeol squints to see it in the bright moonlight, Yixing explained. “It’s the cap of the _SHUTTLE_ bottle… I couldn’t find the usual ones we used, so I used this.”

“If the cap is here…” Chanyeol opened the lab lights, the glittering glass on the floor confirming his suspicions. “I think it means, we are in big trouble.”

“It’s _SHUTTLE_.” Yixing gasps, falling back in realization. “It must have fallen off the shelf… and shattered here, teleported all the other potions, along with the bookshelf.”

“And the potion still has some glitches, which means we have no ideas where these dangerous potions could be.” Chanyeol finishes with an alarmed look. “Wall of Superpowers has disappeared entirely, so the potions are all gone…”

“Well, well. 9 potions. 9 potions with extremely dangerous superpowers are now gone.” Yixing grimaces. “Ha, ha.”

“Let’s hope some kid finds them and pour them down the drain.” Chanyeol says, receiving a very un-Yixingly glare from the scientist. 

“Haha…” Yixing says bleakly, his mind now clouded with all the terrible outcomes that could happen as a result of this mess.

“Haha.” Repeats a confused Chanyeol.

“Hahahahaha.” Yixing laughs on.

“Hahahahaha.” Chanyeol repeats.

“Hahahahahaha.”

“Hahahahahahahahaha.”

Chanyeol’s deep laugh and Yixing’s bleak laugh echo around the lab.

“Stop it Park Chanyeol!” Yixing comes to his senses first, snapping his fingers in front of Chanyeol, who seems to have gone in a trance. Having no effect on him, he grabs the later by his collar, looking Chanyeol straight in the eyes. “Now, 9 potions are gone, we have no idea where they are, and they are all superpower potions! What if someone drank them?”

“I don’t know!” Chanyeol grabs Yixing’s collar as well, equally confused and scared.

“Why are you grabbing me as well?” Yixing shouts back-this liquor really made him different today-he could have lifted Chanyeol off the floor, if he was taller than him.

“Please let me go.” Chanyeol moans, loosening his grip on Yixing. 

“Okay.” Yixing says softly, taking a deep breath and letting go of Chanyeol’s collar, straightening his own clothes as he spoke. “Anyways, let’s both calm down.”

“Now we obviously have to take care of those potions…” Chanyeol’s head already hurts, both from the alcohol and this catastrophe. “Any suggestions?”

“I have no idea.” Yixing said gloomily, the genius scientist has ran out of ideas as well.

They both gazed sadly at the floor, the consequences playing in their minds.

“Looks like you guys need help?”

The pair turned their heads towards the voice.

It was a young man, sitting on the windowsill of their lab. He had soft brown hair, a jacket that was too large for his small frame, and big eyes that shone under the moonlight.

“Hello, my name is Minseok. I can answer all your questions.”


	2. Minseok convinces the scientists

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minseok convinces Yixing and Chanyeol.

### Chapter 2

Chanyeol and Yixing stared and gaped, bewildered, at the man on the windowsill.

Minseok cocked his head and stared at them as well, curiosity and anticipation glittering in his big, clear eyes.

“How… how did you get in?” Chanyeol, finally finding his voice, asked uncertainly.

“Oh, you mean this? Piece of cake… I just climbed up the wall and hauled myself inside. Not a big deal.” Minseok shrugged, as if it was a very normal thing to climb up several stories outside, on the wall, as if he was the avengers or something, in the middle of the night. 

“Also, you said that you know everything?” Yixing asked, befuddled at the small figure before him. “Then you must know that…”

“Well, I know a lot of things.” Minseok slid off the windowsill and into the room, his eyes twinkling. “Such as, you are Zhang Yixing, and you are Park Chanyeol.” He pointed to the two. “And, this is the Superpower Potions Lab, you two just lost all of your superpower potions. Correct me if I’m wrong,”

Chanyeol gaped at him. He asked in confusion, “Why are you here?”

“Me? I’m here to help you two, of course.” Minseok smiled, emitting friendliness and kindness. “Do you accept my help?”

“Sure!” “No way.” Said Chanyeol and Yixing at the same time. They shared a glance, Chanyeol shrugging and Yixing letting out a long sigh.

“Why not? He knows about us, and he could help us a lot.” Chanyeol said.

“Chan… we can’t trust random people that know everything about us.” Yixing sighed. “This is too weird, we know nothing about him, and he has no reason to help us.”

Yixing made sense. Chanyeol gave a nod of agreement, and turned to Minseok, his expression now defiant.

“Young people… you think you know so much.” Minseok shook his head slightly. “I could be of great help to you, if you still want to find your potions.”

“True, but…” Yixing bit his lip. “It is just… weird, you knowing so much about us. Something seems wrong.”

“Well, I did say that I can answer all your questions.” Minseok said. “OK, to earn your trust, I’ll state this: Superpower potions lab rules, number 1, never create potions out of unethical purposes…”

“You have my trust.” Chanyeol suddenly blurted out, stopping a satisfied looking Minseok, and turning towards Yixing. “He can come with us.”

Yixing stared at him. Chanyeol finally lost it, he thought. He’s crazy.

“My professor told me that, if anyone knew about the lab rules, he is one of us.” Seeing Yixing’s unfazed look, Chanyeol continued to explain. “Only the previous members and people really close to him would memorize this. Also, no one comes here except us, and random people wouldn’t memorize lab rules or know to state the lab rules to gain our trust.”

Yixing was still skeptical, his gaze flickering from Chanyeol to Minseok, who watched silently, a smile on his lips. However he soon gave in. “OK… I will agree for now. He can come with us.”

“Great!” Minseok beamed, showing his bunny teeth. He moved across the lab in swift, confident strides, opening the door. “Let’s go!”

“We are leaving now? Where are we going?” Chanyeol quickly followed him, his voice consisting of both curiosity and worry.

“Of course we are leaving! Time doesn’t wait.” Minseok beckoned Yixing forward. “Your potions, the effects are immediate, right?”

“Right.” Yixing nodded, still looking confused. “But how are we going to find them?”

“I know how to do that.” Minseok smiled confidently, as if he was a human superpower radar. “So, after me!”

“Here we go…”

 

 

It was a comfortable night on the streets, the cool midnight wind blowing softly, a large, white full moon hangs in the sky, its silvery light glistening from between the tall city buildings. It was so quiet and peaceful.

Minseok leads, Chanyeol going next and Yixing last, walking with his hands in his pockets, in deep thought as he followed the two. They went through several streets, making lots of turns and detours for who knows how long. Chanyeol’s energy was wearing out, he voiced out Yixing’s question.

“Hey Minseok… you know where we are going, right?” He questioned.

“Sure. Just follow me for a while longer.” Minseok’s cheerful voice replied. 

“But we’ve been walking for so long… I don’t know where this is anymore.” Chanyeol whined like a large puppy. “Are you lost?”

“Seriously Chan? This is near Sehun’s high school.” Yixing raised an eyebrow. “I think you are lost. Remember? We came here together last month.”

“Oh, yeah.” Chanyeol chuckled. “Let’s move on. Nothing interesting ever happens around here.”

“I’d call that interesting.” Minseok let out a small laugh as he pointed to something ahead. Yixing and Chanyeol both gazed that way to find-

A tornado!

 

 

“A tornado?” Yixing was surprised, staring at the tall swirling black tornado just on the school’s soccer field. “This must be…”

“Who even gets up at this time?” Chanyeol shouted. “Please don’t be…”

A laugh from the field confirmed his suspicions.

“That’s… Jongin, right.” Yixing gazed at Chanyeol, worried. “Which means…”

“Sehun must be there as well.” Realization dawned on Chanyeol. “Fuck! Sehun, I’ll save you from this monster!”

“Not a monster!” Yixing called as Chanyeol sprinted into the darkness. “It’s WIND!”

 

 

Oh Sehun, Chanyeol’s self proclaimed little brother, is indeed on the soccer field. Beside him was Jongin, gaping at the tornado and laughing.

“That’s so cool, Sehun!”

Sehun grinned back, “Yes, I know. I wonder if I can do more?” He raised his hands to stop the swirling motion, the tornado disappears instantly, evaporating into nowhere.

“Try blowing.” Jongin giggled, as a figure came from the far side of the field, running in full speed towards them. “Oh shit…”

“Oh Sehun! Kim Jongin!” The figured yelled, the two recognized the voice.

“Chanyeol hyung?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is shorter than the first one... some dialogues may seem weird which I apologize... Any questions for me?

**Author's Note:**

> I just love superpower aus! If the writing is a bit odd I apologize for English is not my first language~ Please stick with me till the end of this story! xoxo


End file.
